Seredar Al'dan
under construction again, come back later "The moment that you rely on anyone other than yourself, you're as good as dead"' - Seredar Al'dan' Seredar Al'dan (represented by the in-game character Seredár) is a self-proclaimed pioneer of engineering, self-made billionaire, and current leader of the''' Prime Federation.'''Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. While his time in the public eye has captivated the interest of many, few can say much about him and his machinations with complete confidence, as he is extremely secretive about himself and his organization. Seredar is often regarded as a gifted marksman, a tactical and technological genius, a philanthropist, and a capitalist. Appearance As commonly seen among Night Elves, Seredar has eyes that are gold-yellow in color, the brightness of which fluctuates in accordance with his mood and attentiveness. His usual outfit is comprised of a darkened, reinforced suit of leather combat armor, a pair of steel-plated riding boots and spiked shoulderguards, a full-length, full-width cloak, and the tusked hood and mask of which has effectively become his trademark and public identity. Be Expanded Upon Personality Be Expanded Upon Relationships "Mortuus" A few short days after '''The Shattering (or Second Sundering), the refugees from Gilneas began to spill out of Darnassus and into the working world. Recognizing the opportunity to be had at hiring a fresh batch of exiles unemployed and in need of a steady income, Al'dan's original company was among the first to welcome them. Of the first group of Worgen employed was a lean, older man, one who went only by the name "Mortuus." Mortuus was a hard-working and dedicated employee capable of motivating his co-workers in ways that were once thought unimaginable, using his common heritage with them to convince his peers. This, coupled with his fierce respect and loyalty to Al'dan, earned him a quick progression through the organization's ranks, and for a time, he would serve as Al'dan's most trusted adviser. Mortuus was the first to call Al'dan by "Lord," which was unwarranted seeing he had nothing more than a multi-faceted organization to lord over; this was likely the main reason that all of their verbal exchanges were so formal. This all came to a close after Mortuus suddenly went missing during The Hour of Twilight. His disappearance was especially strange given that throughout the duration of their professional relationship, there never seemed to be any signs of dissatisfaction, or even rumors of a power struggle. Moreover, there were no known organizations nor individuals who would have wanted to see Al'dan's right-hand man dead. Origins The Al'dan Organization be Expanded Upon Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. be Expanded Upon The Prime Federation be Expanded Upon Abilities, Equipment & Weapons Abilities Racial As any other Night Elf, Seredar has heightened hearing, better vision, and more agility, dexterity, strength and speed than most other races. He also possesses the ability to dissolve into the shadows when standing completely still, and is genetically an exceptional marksman. Martial Arts After cheating death a first time, Seredar quickly came to recognize the dangers of becoming disarmed. In response to this, he spent several years training under a number of unnamed hand-to-hand disciplines. These martial arts were well-varied, providing him with techniques that would aid him in medium-range as well as close quarters fights— in incapacitating his foes, as well as neutralizing them entirely. Unlike some Monk forms of combat, Seredar's melee attacks are not at all flowery or choreographed, and instead, are quick, merciless and effective; he has often described his style of martial art as a martial "tool." Equipment "Power Armor" The MK4 Nefarian Armor is about as enigmatic as the one who wears it. Unlike most power suits of the time, the MK4 does not overly-encumber or endanger the user in most cases, especially since it is no thicker than most suits of plate armor. It encompasses nearly the entire body, and maintains a deceptive appearance of being a mere composite of leather and mail armor. The exact features of the power armor are not known but it does give its user a number of clear advantages, such as a boost to his strength, a high tolerance to the otherwise bone-fracturing kickback of powerful firearms, and a rigid defense against against conventional physical and magical attacks. The hood and mask, the most recognizable part of the suit, also has an unknown amount of features, though a few have been observed and reported. These include a black-tinted visor which slides down on command to provide alternative viewing modes such as thermal and night vision, and a means by which he can access his radio-communicator. The helmet also offers protection against blunt and piercing damage, and has been known to provide him with clean oxygen under circumstances where none is present, such as underwater and in the midst of biochemical attacks; this suggests that both the mask and hood are bound together and equipped with some sort of reinforced underlay and interior engineering. Prosthetic Limb Seredar's entire right forearm, up to and including his elbow, is bionic. The fingers of this prosthetic, the only things visible when wearing his fingerless gauntlets, are segmented and just as functional as his biological ones. The ring finger bears a curious, amethyst-colored stone that appears to serve no purpose other than as a show of the billionaire's wealth. The limb is also made almost entirely out of Arcanite, a metal that is highly flexible and known for its ability to turn away even the mightiest of blows, as well as for its scarcity and high monetary value— another sign of his wealth.http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Arcanite_Bar On the outer-side of his forearm is a shutter, which flicks open from time to time to reveal a backlit screen and a set of keys; he has been known to use this digital interface in order to communicate with others at long distance, disrupt and infiltrate other technologies, and as a variety of other utilities. Miscellaneous Equipment Be Expanded Upon Weapons "Sin'do" Marksman Pistols The "Sin'do Marksman Pistols" ("Sin'do" translated roughly as "Blood Teacher" in Darnassian) are Seredar's signature anti-personnel combat pistols, and his weapon of choice when in a close-to-medium-range fight. These handguns are 28cm (11in) long, 15kg (33lbs) in weight, and fire custom .454 Casull rounds, which are often Hollow-Point (HP), giving them even more stopping power than conventional rounds of the same type. Each weapon has a magazine accommodating 6 rounds, and a rail for attachable equipment such as a flashlight or laser sight. The gun packs a serious punch in both the target and the user, assuming they are not wearing augmentations designed to defend against the recoil. This is to say that few people other than Seredar can wield the weapons without risk of substantial self harm. Xaxas, Virulent Vestige of the Destroyer During the water-based construction phase of the Harkonnen floating city, a massive object was found in the sea. It appeared to be a mere shaving of a much larger Elementium plate, the kind that might fit some manner of siege engine. The specimen was studied, and the location of the location of the building site was compared to the path of Deathwing's flight from Wyrmrest Temple to the Maelstrom. Though not proven, it was widely believed to be one of the pieces of armor that had been pried off of the Dragon Aspect by heroes during his fall, and it was forged into an anti-materiel rifle. It shot 20 millimeter bullets, and due to the tremendous size of these rounds, it was single load and bolt action. The properties of the metal, Elementium, allowed it to absorb and channel elemental forces.https://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Elementium During the defeat of the Burning Legion on Argus, the weapon was overcharged with magic, shattering it and thereby making it unusable. Armageddon, Fate of the Final Titan When Azerite was discovered, its potential for destruction was made clear. The Prime Federation hesitated to experiment using it, as though it was at the time confined to Silithus, it was largely considered immoral to do so being that Azerite was, in essence, the "Blood of Azeroth." When it was found in Darkshore, however, and Teldrassil was set ablaze, it was clear that neither of the major political factions would hesitate in kind. Bitterly, Seredar created a sniper rifle form the same casts as Xaxas, Virulent Vestige of the Destroyer, and designed it to fire 20 millimeter bullets as a single load, bolt action firearm just the same. The weapon itself was infused with Azerite, and rounds were made with and without Azerite in them. Quotes "The moment you rely on anyone other than yourself, you're as good as dead." "Men can only truly live once their gods die." "Every moment that passes you are a different person than you were the last; to fear advancement is to live in constant, debilitating fear of one's own self." "Justice is not blind. It cannot be. Those who believe this is are too easily bought, too willing to look away from that which festers below their very noses— the finest representatives of complacency and greed. Justice is not blind, no; it is a thousand-eyed beast." "The doubloon of fate still turns high in the air, and is falling with haste. Each side is valued at fifty percent probability, and there are only so many external factors that can influence the result of this terrible, deadly coin flip." (Referring to the Legion's 3rd invasion) Trivia * All variation's of Seredar's standard sniper rifle possess a quote etched which reads "Peace Sells... / But Who's Buying?" which is a reference to a Megadeth album and song of the same name. * The android replicas that are sometimes found in the place of Seredar when he is defeated are a nod to Doctor Doom's "Doombot" from Marvel's Fantastic Four comics. * Scenes where Seredar's speaking and breathing are given superfluous detail (especially when his mask is on) are a subtle nod to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. * The pistols that Seredar uses were inspired by and adapted from the "Jackal" pistol used by Alucard in the Japanese anime series Hellsing ''and ''Hellsing Ultimate. * When piloting any kind of vehicle, Seredar can sometimes be heard yelling "All systems, full power!" which is the same line used by Doctor Eggman when attacking in Sonic DX for the Sega Dreamcast and Nintendo Gamecube. References External Links Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Engineers Category:Merchants Category:Politicians